Dark Hole's Canterlot Invasion
Dark Hole«s Canterlot Invasion is a battle that happens in the final chapters of Twilight and Blue Sword. It shows Dark Hole and his changeling invading Canterlot by using Twilight and Blue Sword's wedding. Progression Prelude With Twilight and Blue Sword's wedding nearby, the preparations are being held. At the day before the wedding day, Dark Hole is able to infiltrate Canterlot by using a spell that prevented the guards from detecting his shapeshifting ability and is able to capture Shining Armor and take his place. During Blue Sword's bachelor party, Dark Hole, as Shining Armor, is able to capture Blue Sword and, having his changelings taking care of them, he takes Blue's form and goes back to Canterlot, along with a changeling who took Shining's form, wanting to take all Twilight's love at once when it is at its peak. However, Chrysalis and her changelings are able to subdue Dark Hole's changelings and free Blue and Shining, making a temporary alliance with them to defeat Dark Hole in order to save Twilight and, by extension, Equestria and to give back Chrysalis the full control over her kind. Battle Blue and Shining are able to pass over the barrier around Canterlot and advance towards the wedding. However, changelingsblock their way and so Shining stays behind to hold them off, while Blue goes stop Dark Hole. At the wedding, when Twilight is about to say "yes", Blue appears. Some confusion is settled, as nopony can't tell Blue and Dark Hole apart, but the former is able to remember Twilight of their love and she recognizes him. It's at this moment that Dark Hole absorbs all of her love for Blue, becoming much more powerful and leaving her extremely weak. The other three alicorn princess and Discord try to intervene, but Dark Hole is able to trap them. After placing the alicorn amulet he had acquired from the Everfree Forest, he becomes even more powerful. It's then that Chrysalis appears, trying to side with Dark Hole. It appears she had captured Shining. However, this is just a lure to make Dark Hole low his guard and stab him with a crystal from Harmonia to absorb all the love he had taken from Twilight. Despite her attempt failed, Shining is able to do it. Despite not having Twilight's love to boost his power, he still had the alicorn amulet. However, Blue's love for Twilight is able to restore her and their love for each other is able to defeat Dark Hole, destroying the alicorn amulet and turn him into his past self again. Aftermatch With Dark Hole now turned into Fire Punch and powerless, he is taken by Chrysalis who takes him and the other changelings back home. Twilight and Blue's wedding is then resumed next day. Trivia * The events of this battle are very similar to the ones in the two-part-episode "A Canterlot Wedding" from Season 2 of the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. There are however a few differences: ** The groom is the one to be replaced by a changeling, instead of the bride. ** Dark Hole absorbs Twilight's love as a all at the wedding, while Chrysalis absorbed Shining's gradually. ** The heroes have help from a villain to defeat the main threat. * The alicorn amulet is destroyed in this battle. * Fire Punch returns to his pegasus form, causing Chrysalis to become the sole ruler of the changelings. Category:Battles